Urban Legend
by RAGE-Chick
Summary: Yuna and her friends are enjoying college. But when the past happens again, all they can do is kill it themselves. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft  
  
She walked down the hallway, with a gun in her jacket pocket. She stopped in front of dorm number '315' and placed her gloved hand on the knob and opened the door. She saw her man making love to another woman. She took the gun out of her pocket and aimed it at both of them, and fired. He collapsed on top of the girl, lifeless. She screamed and looked at the woman who just shot her lover. The woman than shot the girl, and then placed the gun in her mouth, closed her eyes and fired. 


	2. 10 years later

Yuna woke up, the sun shining on her face. She quickly got out of bed and put a skirt on and went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she fixed her bed and went into the kitchen and started to make pancakes. Her roommate got out of her room and yawned. She then sat down on the couch in the apartment. Yuna looked at her roommate and giggled.  
  
"What were you doing last night?" Yuna asked as her friend lied down on the couch.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep. Guess it was from all those candy bars I ate." She said.  
  
"That's typical of you Rikku." Yuna laughed at her friend. "Want some pancakes?"  
  
"Sure." Rikku said as she got up and took a seat at the table as Yuna brought two plates of pancakes to the table. Yuna took a seat too. "You know, I had the strangest dream last night." Rikku said as she took a bite out of her food.  
  
"What was it about?" Yuna asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Lulu like asked us to go to with her to her father's house because police say he's missing and stuff." Rikku told her friend.  
  
"So what happened then?" She asked.  
  
"You know it's kinda blurry, and I can't remember clearly. I sorta forgot what happened next, but I do remember it's something bad." Rikku said and the telephone rang. Yuna got up from her seat and picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Lenne! So how was your vacation?" Yuna said happily. Rikku knew it was fake happiness because Yuna hated her sister, Lenne. "What do you mean you didn't go? You spent the whole weekend with Shuin? What do you mean you have to stay with me? Can't you just stay at Shuin's? He already has another roommate.Fine! You can stay with us! When are you coming? Today? Alright, but don't bring a lot of stuff because the room you are going to be staying in is very small. Goodbye." Yuna hung up the phone and sat back down at the table.  
  
"So Lenne is going to be staying with us, huh?" Rikku said. Yuna nodded. "You know what we could do is we could take a vacation! You know with Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Lenne, Shuin, you, and me!"  
  
"Why Lenne and Shuin?" Yuna asked. Rikku giggled.  
  
"Well, Lenne should come because you don't know what she'll do to our place, and we'll bring Shuin because he's friends with Wakka, and he's Tidus's cousin." Rikku explained.  
  
"So where are we going to go?" 


	3. Asking

Rikku got up from her seat and put her plate in the sink. "Well, my dad got me a weekend beach house for my birthday last year. So, we could go there if you want. I've never been there before, so I can't spoil it for the rest of you guys."  
  
"Do you still have the key to the house, and do you remember where it is?" Yuna asked as she took a seat on the couch. There was a knock on the door. Rikku got up and walked toward the entrance of their apartment.  
  
"No, but my dad should still have it." Rikku said as she opened the door. Lenne was standing at the entrance holding boxes. There was also Shuin, holding the rest of her stuff. Lenne walked in and put her stuff on the floor. Shuin followed and put her stuff down also. Yuna got up from her seat.  
  
"I didn't know you we're coming so soon." Yuna said to Lenne. Lenne plopped herself down on the couch.  
  
"Me either. He just thought it would be easier to go now since everything was packed." Lenne told Yuna. Rikku took a seat next to Lenne, and Yuna walked to an empty room and opened the door.  
  
"This is your room. Like I said, it's pretty small." Yuna said. Lenne got up and looked inside the room.  
  
"This will work fine." Lenne told her sister. Rikku turned around and smiled.  
  
"Do you guys want to go to my weekend beach house? You don't have to, but if you want." Rikku told Shuin and Lenne.  
  
"Well, I guess so. I'm usually bored on the weekends, other than playing blitzball with Tidus and Wakka." Shuin said.  
  
"I'll go. I was supposed to go on a vacation anyway." Lenne said. Rikku jumped up from her seat.  
  
"That's great! Now all I need to do is call Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus!" Rikku grabbed the phone and dialed Lulu's number. "Hey Lulu! Wakka? What are you doing at Lulu's? Oh yeah, I forgot that. Well anyway, since you're there, do you want to come to my beach house this weekend? That's great! Oh, and don't forget to ask Lu, okay? Buh-bye." Rikku then dialed Tidus's number. "Hey Tidus! I wanted to ask you if you wanted o come to my beach house this weekend. Okay! That's great! Bye!"  
  
"So they're all coming, huh?" Shuin asked. Rikku smiled and nodded.  
  
"Now all we gots to do is get the key from my dad! And the directions how to get there, of course." Rikku explained. "So do any of you want to come with me? No wait! I forgot about Paine!"  
  
"Paine?" Lenne asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's one of me and Yunie's friends! I'm going to call her right now!" Rikku quickly dialed her number. "Hello? Paine are you there? Good! Do you want to come to my beach house this weekend? Great! Bye!"  
  
"She's also coming?" Shuin asked. Rikku nodded.  
  
"So like I asked, do any of you guys want to come with me to get the key and stuff?" Rikku asked. Yuna got up from the couch.  
  
"I could go with you. Besides, Lenne needs to unpack all her stuff. Shuin may need to help her with the stuff anyway." Yuna said. Rikku giggled at her comment about Lenne and Shuin.  
  
"Okay Yunie! Let's go!" 


	4. Looks Like It

Tidus opened the fridge and got himself a can of beer. The door opened to a man with baggy jeans and an orange shirt. Tidus gave him a can of beer. They both took a seat on the couch. Tidus turned the television on to a blitz game.  
  
"So how was it at Lu's, Wakka?" The blonde asked. Wakka turned from where he was sitting.  
  
"Ah, just the same ya? Except when I gave her that moomba doll. I really should get her more, ya?" Wakka answered his friend. "Oh, and did Rikku call you? She invited me to that beach house."  
  
"Yeah. She invited me. I wonder where it's at. I mean, she didn't tell us." Tidus told his friend.  
  
"Maybe they're picking us up?" Wakka said. Then they both turned their faces to the blitz game.  
  
*****  
  
Rikku and Yuna walked up to Cid's house. Rikku knocked on the door, and her father opened the door.  
  
"Hello Dad. I came here to ask you for something." Rikku said to her father, as her and Yuna walked into the house.  
  
"Like what?" Cid asked.  
  
"Dad! Do you remember that beach house you gave me?" Rikku asked, and Cid nodded. "Well I'm here to get the key to it."  
  
"Okay just a second." Cid said as he went into his room and got out key and handed it to Rikku. "'Bout time you use it. Have fun."  
  
"Thanks dad!" Rikku said as they left. The girls headed toward the car and got in. Then they drove to their apartment.  
  
*****  
  
Yuna and Rikku walked into the apartment to find Lenne and Shuin making out on the couch.  
  
"Ahem." Yuna said to stop Lenne and Shuin from making out anymore. They both got up like nothing happened. "Well, we're ready to go, unless you guys have business to attend to."  
  
"Shut up. We're ready too. So may we go now?" Lenne told her sister. Rikku jumped up and down.  
  
"But first we have to pick up Lulu, Wakka, Paine, and Tidus!" Rikku said.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Shuin said to them.  
  
*****  
  
Paine was lifting her weights up. Lulu was reading Among the Barons when a knock came upon the door. Paine looked at Lulu, and it looked like she didn't even hear it, so she walked up and answered the door to find Yuna and Rikku.  
  
"Hi Rikku, Yuna. So I guess you're here to pick us up?" Paine said.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much!" Rikku said. "And what do you mean by us?"  
  
Lulu stood up from her seat and put the book down. She then walked over to the door.  
  
"I came here so that way you wouldn't have to make a trip to my apartment. Wakka is at Tidus's place right now." Lulu answered Rikku.  
  
"Okay. Let's go then." Yuna said. The girls walked down the stairs when Tidus and Wakka bumped into them. They all fell and then got up.  
  
"Sorry we wer-hey! Yuna! Rikku! We made it just in time!" Tidus said as he helped Yuna get up, and Wakka helped Lulu up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Lulu said.  
  
"So I guess we can go now, huh?" Rikku said. They all nodded and walked to the car.  
  
*****  
  
They drove to the cabin by the shore, opened the trunk to the car and got their luggage out. Then they all walked to the cabin and opened the door. The floor was made with solid wood, and it looked pretty old. Rikku sat down her bags and stretched.  
  
"So I suppose we should get to bed, huh?" Rikku asked them. Wakka looked around and sniffed the air and then shook his head.  
  
"Yeah. I'm almost too tired to move." Lulu replied to the blonde. "Which room is who's?" Rikku looked around the cabin. There were three rooms to the right, and two couches in the guest room.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll sleep in the guest room, and whoever wants the other couch can have that one. And, there are three rooms over there that you guys can decide on." Rikku explained. Yuna and Tidus went into one room, while Lenne and Shuin went in the other one across from the one that Yuna and Tidus chose. Wakka and Lulu went in the one in the center. Yuna and Tidus were the firs ones to come out.  
  
"There's only one bed!" Yuna told her friend. Rikku just shrugged.  
  
"Like I said, I never have been here before!" Rikku answered. Lenne, Shuin, Wakka, and Lulu came out of their rooms also.  
  
"It's the same with ours also." Lulu said.  
  
"Us too!" Lenne complained.  
  
"Looks like you're gonna have to share." Rikku answered her friends. Paine quickly sat on the couch.  
  
"Already claimed it." Paine said.  
  
"Oh well then. Looks like that's what we're gonna have to do." Shuin said. 


	5. Falling

Yuna and Tidus laid on the bed. They both were tired from all the driving and moving around. Yuna was too tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Tidus." Yuna said as she got under the covers. Tidus put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Good night." He said. Yuna blushed slightly, and got up.  
  
"I forgot to do something first." Yuna said as she walked toward the bathroom, but before she could reach, the floor broke in, causing Yuna to fall. Tidus got up alert and pushed himself off the bed and looked down the hole.  
  
"YUNA!" He called. Yuna rubbed the back of her head, and slowly got up.  
  
"I'm okay!" Yuna called back. She looked ahead and could only see darkness. "Could you get me a flashlight or something?"  
  
"Just a minute! I get some help also!" Tidus yelled as he ran into the guest room. Wakka yawned as he walked out of his room.  
  
"What's up, ya? Don't look too good." Wakka asked sleepily. Paine slowly got up from where she was sleeping.  
  
"Why did you have to wake me up?" Paine asked. Tidus grabbed a flash light out of his bag.  
  
"It's Yuna! She fell down through the floor!" Tidus panicked. Paine quickly got up and went up to Tidus.  
  
"Let's hurry!" Paine said as she ran into the room. Tidus and Wakka followed her quickly. Tidus used the flash light and could see Yuna standing there.  
  
"Yuna! Catch!" Tidus dropped the flashlight, and Yuna grabbed it. She then aimed it toward the darkness. She heard something rustling and then a cackle. Yuna panicked when she heard the rustling become louder. She aimed the flash light toward the opening and could see a rope dangling from it. Without hesitation, Yuna began to quickly climb the rope when she heard a loud thump. Again she aimed it into the darkness, and then saw something come running. Yuna dropped the flash light and began to climb faster. She then felt a jolt of pain in her ankle and looked at her foot and saw it was stabbed. Yuna climbed up and finally reached the top. She crawled into Tidus's arms and he saw he bleeding, and tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my god! Let me get the first aid kit!" Paine said as she ran into the bathroom. Wakka looked over to Yuna, confused.  
  
"What happened.?" Was all that Wakka could say. 


	6. Black Out

Lulu finished aiding Yuna's wound. Yuna sat on the couch, her eyes red from the tears and anger for them not believing her. She stood up, anger above the line.  
  
"I can't believe you guys don't believe me! God, I'm telling you, something was there!!" Yuna yelled. Rikku got up from her seat on the ground.  
  
"Yunie, guys, let's go to that night club near the town here. We can all just get some drinks and get high. What do you say?" Rikku suggested. They all shrugged.  
  
"I guess." Yuna said, a smile spreading on her face. Rikku smiled back.  
  
"Okie-dokey! Let's go!" Rikku said. They all got up and went to the car.  
  
*****  
  
Lulu and Wakka walked to the bar counter. They both got a beer, and sat down on the chair.  
  
"Do you believe Yuna, Wakka?" Lulu asked. Wakka turned to her and shook hi head.  
  
"I don't know, ya? Sounded a little farfetched." He replied. Lulu looked over to Lenne and Shuin.  
  
"That's what I thought you'd say." She said to him. Just then, the music stopped and the lights went out. Everyone looked around, when Shuin went up to the stage.  
  
"Hey! Everyone, I'm going to go get the lights back on." He said. The crowd heard and then began to talk amongst themselves.  
  
*****  
  
Shuin walked up the staircase, with a flashlight in his right hand. He aimed it into the darkness and saw a power switch. He sighed and walked toward it and opened the little door. Shuin aimed the flashlight on it to see the switches. He flicked the middle switch on and then a pair of lights came on. Emergency lights. Shuin read under the switch. He then saw a cord and aimed the light into that direction. The blonde began to follow it when he found the cord cut in half. Shuin bent down to examine when he felt a jolt of pain through his stomach and then he fell down.  
  
*****  
  
"Guys! The emergency lights came on!" Tidus said with a smile on his face. Yuna, however, had a panicked look. Tidus turned around and frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried about Shuin.He hasn't come down yet. It's been a while." Yuna said. Rikku also turned around.  
  
"Me too! Come on let's go look!" Rikku said with weary in her voice as she ran to the staircase. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Paine, and Lenne followed and began to walk. Just before they reached the top, Rikku stopped.  
  
"What?" Paine asked. Rikku looked down and saw a little puddle.  
  
"There's something here.." Lenne walked up, bent down, and touched it. It was red. Blood.  
  
"Oh my god! Shuin! This is his blood!" Lenne said as she scurried to the top and screamed. She buried her face in Wakka's shoulder.  
  
There hanging from the ceiling was Shuin. His neck was sliced open, blood oozing from the opening. His stomach was decapitated and in his right hand was his heart, no longer pumping, and there was a paper in his left hand, not stained from the blood at all. Tidus went up and took it out of his hand and opened it to read. He looked over to his friends and read it aloud.  
  
"Watch for me in the darkness, for the past is back for a new beginning." 


End file.
